Beauty and the Mouse King
Cast Belle: Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Maria (Belle's sister): Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) Beast: Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) Adam: Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail) Pierre (Adam's OC brother): Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin; His enchanted form is a mutant penguin with claws and teeth, but unlike the Mouse King, he'll be more kinder, especially after Olivia, Marina, and their friends befriend the Mouse King as well) Extra friends with Olivia and Marina: The Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, and the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Gaston: Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Extra with Ratigan: Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) Lefou: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective; He'll turn good like in the 2017 remake, but not act gay-like) Extra with Fidget: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep; He'll be Lefou's evil and serious side) Lumiere: Naveen (The Princess and the Frog; His enchanted form is his frog form) Cogsworth: Edd "Double D" (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; His enchanted form is an owl) Extras with Naveen and Double D: Ed and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; Their enchanted forms are a bear and a hyena respectively) Mrs. Potts: Granmamare (Ponyo; Her enchanted form is a dolphin) Extra with Granmamare: Fujimoto (Ponyo; His enchanted form is a shark, as an in-joke with dolphins and sharks being enemies, but this is an exception) Chip: Ponyo (Her enchanted form is her goldfish form) Feather duster: Tiana (The Princess and the Frog; Her role is bigger like the 2017 remake and her enchanted form is her frog form) Wardrobe: Clarabelle the Cow (Disney; Her enchanted form is a cow) Extras with Clarabelle: Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney/Kingdom Hearts; Their enchanted forms are a mouse and a duck) Wardrobe's husband: Goofy (Disney/Kingdom Hearts; His enchanted form is a dog) Extra with Goofy: Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck (Disney/Kingdom Hearts; Their enchanted forms are a mouse and a duck as well) Sultan: Pluto (Disney/Kingdom Hearts; His enchanted form is a wolf) Maurice: Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Phillipe: Epona (The Legend of Zelda) Wolves: Wolfos (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Enchantress: Rapunzel (Tangled) Monsieur d'Arque: Judge Jean-Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Good villagers: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective), Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny (Pokemon) Bimbettes: Lee, Marie, and May Kanker (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Villagers that are part of the angry mob: Ratigan's thugs (The Great Mouse Detective), Team Rocket (Pokemon), and the PPG villains (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening Intro/Olivia and Marina's Normal Lives Chapter 2: Hiram and Utonium Get Lost/Stumbling Upon the Castle Chapter 3: Ratigan and Drake Propose to Olivia and Marina/Becoming the Mouse King's Prisoners Chapter 4: Ratigan and Drake's Boasting/Invitation to Dinner Chapter 5: Befriending Hubie and the Servants/Be Our Guest Chapter 6: The West Wing/Wolfos Attack Chapter 7: Hiram and Utonium Continue on Alone/Ratigan and Drake's Asylum Plot Chapter 8: Olivia and the Mouse King Bond/Something There Chapter 9: Cleaning the Castle/Human Again Chapter 10: A Romantic Atmosphere/Beauty and the Mouse King Chapter 11: Olivia, Marina, and their Friends Go Free/Evermore Chapter 12: The Mob Song/Protecting the Castle Chapter 13: Hubie and the Mouse King Vs. Ratigan and Drake/Ending For sequel: Beauty and the Mouse King: The Enchanted Christmas Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Belle Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies